ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KingBoo985/My prediction for Falling for ......Who?
Now this is NOT 'the actual plot for the episode this is my own prediction for the episode '(At Rumble Juice) ' '(The gang is on the couch minus Logan) ' Lindy: So Jasmine, you got a date to the dance Friday night? Jasmine: Not yet, I’m kind of hoping Erin can’t go and Logan asks me. Garrett: What if Erin is going with Logan? Jasmine (looks at Garrett with a devilish look): I will have to come up with a reason to get a dance with Logan then. Delia: (Sarcastically) Good plan. Jasmine: Thanks Dels Lindy: Garrett? Garrett: What? Lindy: Do you have a date to the dance yet? Garrett: No, why? Lindy: I was kind of hoping maybe we could go together. Garrett: I guess that could work. (Delia’s date to the dance walks in) Owen: Hey Delia, quick question. Do you have a color for your dress yet? Delia: Red. Owen: I’m off to get a red tie then. Want to come? Delia: Sure. (Delia and Owen leave) '(The girls in Jasmine’s bedroom after Delia went with Owen) 'ß--------- New set ' Jasmine: So I have this plan to have Logan dance with me. Lindy & Delia (together): That would be? Jasmine: I asked this guy Adam to the dance to try and make Logan jealous. Delia: Good plan but how are you going to do that? Jasmine: Easy. 'COMMERCIAL BREAK ' '(In Lindy and Logan’s basement. Logan is sitting on the couch by himself when Garrett walks in) ' Garrett: Sup my brotha? Logan: So you know about Jasmine liking me? Garrett: Yea, I kind of overheard her talking to herself. Logan: Who do you think I should go with to the dance? Erin or Jasmine? Garrett: Tough call, but I’d follow what your heart wants. Logan: You know you’re right, man. Garrett: Did Lindy tell you who she’s going to dance with? Logan: No? Garrett: Me. Logan: (laughs) you’re kidding me right? Garrett: Nope, she asked me yesterday when we were at Rumble Juice. '(At Jasmine’s locker) ' Jasmine: (talking to herself) (her phone beeps for a text and is from Garrett) Step 1 is complete. In 4, 3, 2, 1 (Logan walks up to Jasmine) Logan: Hey Jasmine. Jasmine: Hello. Logan: Can we talk? Jasmine: Sure. Logan: I’m just going to go ahead and say it but would you go to the dance with me? Jasmine: What about Erin? Logan: I broke up with her because there is only one girl I want to go the dance with. Jasmine: (blushes) really? Who would that be? Logan: You. Jasmine: I’d love to go to the dance with you. (Jasmine and Logan hug) (The bell rings for class) (Jasmine is running through the halls to find Adam) Jasmine: ADAM!! Adam: (turns around) Yup? Jasmine: We need to talk. Adam: About what? Jasmine: The dance. Adam: What about the dance? Jasmine: I’m so so so so so so sorry but I can’t go to the dance with you. Adam: How come? Jasmine: The person who I really want to go with just asked me if I’d go with him. Adam: It’s fine. I hope you have a great time at the dance. Jasmine: Thank you. 'COMMERCIAL BREAK ' '(The Basement minus Logan again) ' Jasmine: Do you guys think I’m making a mistake by ditching go with Adam to the dance to go with Logan? Lindy: What does your heart say? Jasmine: That I’m making a mistake. Delia: No matter what happens Jaz we will be here for you. Garrett: Because that’s what friends do for each other '(THE DANCE HAS ARRIVED) (Logan is already at the dance waiting for Jasmine) ' '(Jasmine walks into the gym) ' Jasmine: Logan can we talk? Logan: Sure. (Jasmine grabs Logan’s hand and they go into the hallway to talk) Jasmine: Logan, I think you should dance with Erin instead of me. Logan: What why? Jasmine: Do you still like her? Logan: A little, why? Jasmine: If you still like her, you shouldn’t break up with her just to be with me. Logan: Are you sure about this? Jasmine: I’ve been thinking about it all day. Logan: Is Erin even here? Jasmine: I called her and told her so she should be here shortly. (Jasmine walks back into the gym fighting back tears) (Logan contemplates between Erin or Jasmine) Lindy: Are you okay Jaz? Jasmine: Yea I’m fine. (Lindy, Garrett, and Delia give Jasmine a hug) '(Inside Rumble Juice after the dance) ' Logan: Erin, we need to talk about something important. Erin: You have feelings for Jasmine. Logan: How did you know? Erin: Well considering Jasmine called me and said that you should be dancing with me and you said we need to talk about something important. Logan: I’m sorry but I can’t do this anymore. I have to break up with you. Erin: It’s okay. Now go tell her. Logan: OK. 'ROLL CREDITS ' Now it doesn't turn out the way Jasmine wants the night to go but Logan does kind of hint his feelings for Jasmine. FYI The bold letters indicate either a commerical break or the setting for the scene. Also its my 1st time wrting an episode that I think will happen, but I don't think what I have is the actual episode. What will happen when Logan tells Jasmine that he finally broke up with Erin again? Stay tuned until next time. Category:Blog posts